Romance Novel
by Shaded Truths
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko debate on a certain aspect of romance novels. This debate turns into something not unpleasant and completely wanted. :Set post series: This is M rated for a reason, so you have been warned.


**Well, I never imagined this happening, but it did. I wrote a lemon... I had this idea pop into my head yesterday and at a certain someone's persistence, (coughPersephoneRosamundecoug h) I decided to write it out. I have also gotten work done on Volume Three of TWOF series for those who read it. This is my first lemon and I hope you enjoy it. And Persephone, I hope this lives up to your expectations. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Romance Novel

"I don't know why you read this shit," Yusuke muttered as he sat in a chair in his girlfriend's apartment.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom where Yusuke was.

Yusuke was sitting at her desk, holding a novel in his hands, on closer inspection; she saw that it was a romance novel, one of many that she had in her collection.

"This, the sex book," Yusuke said as he replaced it on the shelf.

Keiko playfully swatted the back of his head as she walked by him and sat on the bed.

"I would think you would enjoy the smut, Yusuke," she teased.

Yusuke gave her a look that made her cock an eyebrow in question.

"What?" she asked him.

"This is not smut," he told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "Smut is pointless, hot, wild, uninhibited, fucking. This," he said pointing to the book, "is what you women would call love making."

Keiko gave him a dry look as he rolled over in her wheeled chair to sit in front of her.

"And you would know what love making was?" she asked.

"It sure as hell isn't what is on a porno," he scoffed.

Keiko's eye twitched at him, before she gradually grew a smirk that unsettled him.

"I think I may have figured out why you love those movies so much," Keiko told him as she stood and grabbed the chair.

"I think that is a given, Keiko," Yusuke said as he let himself be wheeled back to the desk.

"Well that is a given," she affirmed. "You are a horny teen perv, but other than that, you wish that you could make a girl scream like that, but are mad that you can't."

Yusuke's whole body twitched as he glared at her.

"What did you just say?" he said in a low voice, almost a growl.

"I didn't think you were deaf, as well as sexually inept," Keiko gloated as she walked back to the bed.

She managed to withhold a gasp as Yusuke's arms wrapped around her body.

"I can have you screaming my name, begging me to keep going in 30 seconds flat," he whispered huskily before kissing her neck and letting his tongue slowly glide up her neck and stopping to lap at the bottom of her earlobe, glistening trail of saliva being left behind.

Keiko let out a shaky breath at Yusuke's sudden action, but remained composed; she was not going to let him make her putty. She smiled as she leaned back against him and brought a hand to his head, running her fingers through his ungelled hair.

Yusuke then relaxed a little under her ministrations before nearly letting a yelp escape him as Keiko decided to grow bold and grab a hold of a certain piece of his anatomy.

Keiko smirked in triumph as she felt the hardened flesh beneath his jeans. She stroked it once at an agonizingly slow pace before letting go, causing him to let out his held breath. She grabbed the side of his head and moved her face so that her mouth was at his ear.

"If you're already that hard," she began in a voice that sent even more blood south. "Then you can't possibly hope to compare to the men on those videos."

Yusuke knew on some level what she was doing, and he liked it, so what else could he do but give the girl what she wants. His demon reflexes honed from years of fighting along with his natural maneuverability make it so easy to slam her into the wall of her bedroom and pin her wrists to each side of her body. He came oh so close to smashing their lips together, but paused just as she closed her eyes and slightly opened her lips. He let his own smirk crawl on his face before he moved to place his mouth to her ear, ghosting his nose over her cheek and eventually pressing their cheeks together. He felt her wrists tense and he congratulated himself for turning the game into his favor.

"I never thought that the first time we fucked would go like this," he admitted to her causing her to blush.

"Someone is full of themselves," Keiko muttered against his skin as she brushed her knee along the back of his leg and letting her wrists go lax. "What gives you the thought that I have ever considered for even an iota of a second that I want to have sex with you?"

Yusuke moved his head to stare into her eyes, and she had to admit that his gaze was doing wonders to the libido she was trying so desperately to conceal from him. He moved forward and smashed his lips to hers, she could do nothing as he completely dominated her mouth and his tongue pried her lips open in order to explore. She felt shivers go down her spine as his tongue went over her teeth and her own tongue before she had enough of letting him win. She pried her mouth away and before he could react, she attacked his neck, saliva that was connecting their mouths coating his cheek and down to where she was suckling away at his skin. Yusuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth as a moan escaped him. The feel of her tongue on his heated skin feeling incredible.

"To answer your question," he breathed as she started to ravage his ear, almost making him squirm. "I know for a fact that you want me to fuck you because Botan showed me you're diary."

Keiko froze at his words as the memory came back to her.

_"You two have fun now," Botan said as she went after Yukina and Shizuru._

_"I'm not that kind of girl, Botan!" Keiko yelled as she was forced to cradle Yusuke's head on her chest._

_"I know a certain kitty that peeked in your diary that says otherwise," she said as she got away._

"Yow!" Yusuke yelled as she bit down on his earlobe before letting go, and in a burst of strength neither of them knew she had, she pushed him off, sending him stumbling and falling onto her bed.

_I'm going to kill that Grim Reaper_, Keiko thought as she sexily wandered over to Yusuke, who was glaring at her.

"What the hell was that for-" he didn't get to finish as she pushed his torso down and straddled his waist.

Yusuke suddenly was glad that that day was the first day he wore a button up because Keiko grabbed the top and in one mighty tug, the buttons all popped and his upper body was now exposed to her. Yusuke then watched as her head dipped and she lapped at one of his brown nipples while she had one hand tweaking the other while the other was tracing the lines of his abs. Yusuke decided to let her have her small victory and let his head hit the mattress. He closed his eyes and moaned as she continued her treatment on his skin, switching buds after a minute and raking her nails down his stomach. Once she got it as erect as the other and the throbbing organ straining his jeans and pressing into her thigh. She moved her face to his and claimed his mouth, tongues meeting in a dance that was messy and full of clashing teeth and saliva dripping from the corners of Yusuke's mouth. He brought a hand up and tangled it in her hair, alternating with light jerks or presses toward him while her own hands were either in his hair or splayed out over his non beating heart.

They finally pulled apart but their faces close enough that they were sharing breaths.

"If you know what I want then why don't you make me scream your name while I get pounded into the mattress?" Keiko questioned.

There could have been an audible snap with the fleeing of their control, immediately, Yusuke sat up and threw her off of him, taking the time to slide out of his ruined shirt before crawling over her and returning the favor by literally tearing her shirt off, exposing her bra and stomach. Without warning he bent down and kissed the material holding her right boob while his hand kneaded the other. Keiko closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned as she brought her hands to his head and tangled them in his hair. Her moans increased as she felt her bra getting wet under his tongue that he had been using to tease the covered orifice. She sat up and caused him to stop his movements. She reached back to undo the clasp but Yusuke's hands batted hers away. She glared at him only to meet his smirk.

She almost laughed as his smirk turned into a look of irritation as he couldn't get the clasp undone. She smiled as she reached and cupped his aching penis in his jeans. He hissed and his hands fumbled in their fumbling.

"Harder than you thought, huh?" She whispered as she deftly undid the button on his jeans, his dick tenting in his boxers causing the zipper to come down with the weight of the organ pressing against it.

He hissed in gratitude at the relieved pressure only to gasp as she mercilessly grabbed him and started to stroke. He growled and finally just grasped the bra before tearing it off too.

She glared at him but it was ineffective as he shoved her back down and moved to undo her jeans. Being much simpler, he was able to quickly get them undone and down her thighs to where she could kick them off. He then looked hungrily at her underwear that had a telling wet spot on them.

Keiko grabbed his hair and yanked him to her, devouring his mouth. She lifted her legs, using her ankles to push his jeans down from his thighs and down his legs, but they both moaned as it caused their groins to rub. Yusuke kept with the motion and continued to roll his hips into hers, pausing momentarily to kick off his jeans. She rolled them over and grabbed the elastic of his underwear before quickly sliding them down and watching with slight fascination as his phallus bounced from the confines of the final piece of clothing.

Yusuke looked down at her and grinned that cocky grin of his. Keiko then roughly grabbed his penis and gave it merciless, squeezing, strokes, causing him to lose his grin and roll his eyes back into his head that hit the mattress once again. She crawled back up him, still stroking and started to suck a place on his neck. Yusuke used one of his hands to tweak at one of her nipples as the other went down and slipped under her panties, where he started to rub her core.

Keiko's breath hitched and her strokes became jerks as he pressed harder, sending wave after wave of pleasure firing through her body. She moaned into the hollow of his throat as he buried his head into her hair and continued his stimulation to her breasts and clitoris. When her moans increased in pitch he smirked.

"You sound close," he whispered gloatingly as he picked up the pace, fingers slightly probing her opening.

Keiko then shocked him by letting go of his cock and moving back down so her head was over it. In a flash, she took most of it into her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Yusuke shouted as he clenched his eyes shut and clenched his sheets. Keiko then used her tongue to lick the slit while at the same time hollowing her cheeks to create suction.

And that was all it took.

With a yell, Yusuke pulsed in her mouth and she closed her eyes in concentration as rope after rope of semen splashed down her throat, somehow not resulting in her choking. Slowly, she let the still hard shaft out of her mouth and looked up at the red faced Yusuke with gloating eyes.

"How are you gonna make me scream when you can't even hold your shit?" she asked as she licked her lip.

Yusuke then grabbed her and slammed her into the headboard, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand as the other was down at her vagina, one finger slipping inside.

"That was a bitch move," he growled in her ear as he quickly shoved two more in, causing her to yell.

She said nothing, but she moaned and panted as his fingers worked their way inside her. He hooked them, causing her to yelp.

"Just stick it in already," she gasped.

"Shut up," he said back. "You'll thank me when you're not torn in half."

"There isn't enough there to worry about, just do it!" Keiko yelled.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched at the insult and he growled before letting go of her wrists, and grabbing her hips. He hoisted her up and in one swift motion, impaled her, making her slam into the headboard once more.

Keiko screamed and she threw her head back as he ruthlessly began his assault on her insides, thrust after thrust sent her into the headboard and she loved every second.

"Jesus," Yusuke muttered as he continued pounding her. "You're so damn tight."

"Just don't stop," she pleaded.

At those words, Yusuke did indeed stop, but not for long, he twisted himself around and pushed her into the mattress, hooking one leg over his shoulder and the other around his waist before he started moving again.

The sounds of slapping skin and panting were all that could be heard as they continued their exertions. Keiko reached up and grabbed his face, bringing it down for a kiss. Yusuke let her leg fall to around his waist with the other and he grabbed the headboard with his hands, thrusts not slowing, and not breaking their lip contact. His thrusts moved the bed and with each one they could vaguely hear the sound of scraps and thuds the bed made as Yusuke continued his pounding.

"Yusuke, I-" she started.

"I know," he interrupted. "Me too."

Yusuke then leaned back, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her middle and continued to thrust up into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes. Yusuke's face tightened and his thrusts became erratic, signaling the impending dive over the edge. Keiko closed her eyes and kissed him, sending them both over. Every nerve in their body synapsed with their release as the fire they each felt in their bellies ignited, spreading heat throughout their beings. Yusuke's thrusts slowed and he slowly leaned himself back so that they lay down together, her on top of him as he gradually slid out of her.

They looked at each other and kissed one more time.

"So, how was that?" he asked her.

She rolled off of him and reached for the remains of his shirt.

"It was great," she said as she pulled it on and looked over to see Yusuke pulling his jeans back on before she adopted a mischievous smirk. "But it didn't live up to my expectations.

Yusuke jolted as he glared at her.

"What?"

"I mean, I heard that sex was supposed to be this mind numbing, soul shattering experience, and I thought that someone that boasted as much as you would 'send me soaring' so to speak," she explained. "But, I suppose if I liked you for sex, then it would make me shallow, so I will have to deal with great sex."

Keiko walked out into the kitchen, leaving Yusuke in his shock.

He realized what she was actually saying and then adopted a smile on his face for a millisecond before it transformed into a challenging look.

"Oh, no you don't, Keiko," he said as he got up and tripped over himself trying to undo his jeans. "Get back here, we're going again! I'll show you mind numbing and soul shattering!"

* * *

**Well, there it is, folks. I feel that the "fucking" was way too short, but this is my first time writing sex. Was it good, bad? Somewhere in between? Do me a solid and leave any comments you have. I wish to know if it would be safe for me to write more sex scenes should the idea and urge strike me.**

**See you soon for the first chapter of The Wings of Freedom: Volume Three.**

**~Shaded Truths~**


End file.
